


Sliders Reborn

by ireactions



Category: Sliders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireactions/pseuds/ireactions
Summary: In 1995, Quinn, Wade, Rembrandt and Arturo found the gateway to parallel worlds. Twenty years later, the adventure begins again.





	Sliders Reborn

On a black screen:

February 4, 2000

FADE TO:

INT. WAREHOUSE - STORAGE ROOM

We’ve seen this warehouse before. We’ve seen this storage room before. In fact, we’ve seen this scene before: the sliders of Season 5 -- Mallory, Maggie, Diana and Rembrandt and also Amanda Mallory and the Seer -- all as we remember them. The Seer is seated in a chair, weak and limp, the life ebbing from his tired body. Mrs. Mallory is tending to him. Rembrandt stands by her side.

Diana is working with the sliding machine as Maggie and Mallory observe. She triggers the machine. It opens a vortex. But it’s a small, red, sickly vortex, fading in and out.

DIANA  
The device is too badly damaged!  
There's only enough power to get  
one of us through! We'd better  
decide who's going -- fast!

And then Rembrandt moves from the Seer and Mrs. Mallory. He produces the vial containing the blood that holds the anti-Kromagg virus and the needle. Maggie and Mallory turn to see Rembrandt INJECTING HIMSELF.

REMBRANDT  
Just call me Typhoid Remmy!

He strides towards the tiny vortex. It looks barely enough to carry him to the next world.

REMBRANDT (cont'd)  
If I survive this, the Seer --  
he'll know the coast is clear.  
(gesturing to the sliding machine)  
Just fix that thing and you  
slide with me, alright?  
(beat)  
If not -- then you have a good life.

He claps Mallory on the shoulder and hugs him, embracing both this fragment of his old friend and this new one as well.

REMBRANDT (cont'd)  
Take care, Mallory.

He moves to Diana. Puts his hands to her cheeks as Diana's face swells with grief.

REMBRANDT (cont'd)  
I’m countin’ on you, alright?

He hugs Diana. And then after releasing her, he reaches for Maggie -- the person who has slid with him longest, the one who knows him best. Meeting her agonized face with a smile.

REMBRANDT (cont'd)  
We're family --

And he kisses her forehead tenderly as she cries. A final hug for her as well. Before he steps towards the fragile vortex and whatever awaits him on the other side.

With a final look back, Rembrandt Brown leaps into the vortex. The vortex SPUTTERS AND CLOSES. Rembrandt is gone.

Maggie, Mallory and Diana turn to the Seer’s slumped form and Mrs. Mallory.

MAGGIE  
(desperate)  
Mr. LeBeau, can you see our  
friend?

Silence. Diana presses her fingers to the Seer’s neck.

DIANA  
Can’t find a pulse --

MRS. MALLORY  
(resigned)  
He’s gone.

And Maggie, Mallory and Diana stand in horror above the Seer’s body.

Maggie wraps her arm around a worried Diana, comforting both her friend and herself. Mallory stares blankly at where Rembrandt vanished.

MALLORY  
What do we do now?

FLASHCUT TO:

THE INSIDE OF THE VORTEX --

The streams of energy that form the walls of the interdimensional tunnel RACE PAST US --

FLASHCUT TO:

AN EMPTY ALLEYWAY - DAY

The vortex opens and SPITS REMBRANDT OUT. He drops to his feet as the vortex collapses behind him.

Rembrandt is shaken, dazed. He stands awkwardly -- but our angle on him KEEPS SHIFTING AND PANNING BACK AND FORTH -- reflecting the sudden DIZZINESS in Rembrandt’s eyes.

He rubs the spot on his arm where he injected himself. His head is suddenly spinning. He’s having a reaction of some kind.

His dizziness overwhelms him and he collapses to the ground.

We PULL BACK to a distance from Rembrandt’s unmoving but breathing form in this empty alley.

We suddenly SPEED RAMP in a SPINNING CAMERA MOVEMENT, rotating to show the MOUTH of the alley. And we see THREE FIGURES rushing into the alley.

Seen at a distance, their faces aren't clearly visible, but they appear to be a TALL, FLANNEL-WEARING FIGURE with MOPPY HAIR, a petite woman with PIXIE-ISH BROWN HAIR and a STOUT, BROAD MAN in a long coat.

We go to a SIDE ANGLE of Rembrandt, see his eyes slowly opening as we see the LEGS OF THE THREE FIGURES standing over at his side.

REMBRANDT  
... what...

And then the figures standing above Rembrandt speak, but we still see ONLY THEIR LEGS as we’re staying on Rembrandt.

QUINN (OFF CAMERA)  
It’s him -- or it looks like  
him -- Wade, check his quantum  
signature!

Rembrandt closes his eyes as though he’s experiencing a wave of pain. From off-camera, there’s a click and a beep.

WADE (OFF CAMERA)  
Quinn, it’s him! We’ve found  
our Rembrandt!

Rembrandt’s eyes open again -- the pain has passed for the moment. But his head is still spinning. We go close on Rembrandt as we see a flannel-sleeved arm go to Rembrandt’s shoulder.

QUINN (OFF CAMERA)  
It’s okay, Remmy --  
we've been looking for you.

Rembrandt’s face fills with defiant denial even as his consciousness begins to fade. He mutters --

REMBRANDT  
This can't be happening --   
Q-Ball's gone -- Wade and  
the Professor are dead --

His eyes roll back, and he starts to pass out. And we GO TO REMBRANDT’S POINT OF VIEW.

We see that the figures standing over him appear to be QUINN MALLORY, WADE WELLES and PROFESSOR ARTURO. The sunlight behind them keeps their faces in the dark.

But then sunlight shifts and we can see their faces in focus -- it is indeed Quinn, Wade and Arturo.

In this single shot, the three of them look so young it's like they stepped out of Season 2.

ARTURO  
We are sliders, Mr. Brown.  
(a smile)  
You should know by now  
that nothing is impossible.

We go to a wide angle of Quinn, Wade and Arturo standing over a fallen Rembrandt. On this, we --

FADE TO BLACK.

And on this empty screen, the ROAR OF THE VORTEX and the trademark _Sliders_ whisper are the last thing we hear.

 

* * *

 

**_Sliders Reborn_ continues at [www.earthprime.com/reborn](http://www.earthprime.com/reborn)**


End file.
